The Pursuit of Happiness
by BlueTune
Summary: Events in history seen through the eyes of Alfred and his states. Each chapter is a different story. Ch.2 Louisiana Purchase
1. Boston Massacre

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I am still working on family of fifty but I don't know when I'll update it. So this is a new story I'm working on every chapter is a short story about random events in American history with Alfred and his states. First up Boston Massacre, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia just my OC's.**

* * *

Alfred sat by the forest playing with his bunny. It was early in the morning and looked like a storm might come.

"Looks like rain is coming what do you think Mr. bunny." Alfred asked his fury friend who suddenly jumped out of his arms and started hopping towards the town. "Hey where are going."

"Mr. bunny!" Alfred yelled trying to catch the white rabbit. The rabbit finally stop in front of a blonde haired man. "Why did you run away bunny. Oh-" Alfred looked up at the man and smiled.

"England. Your here! What a surprise! I'm so happy your here! I wasn't expecting you to come visit me so soon." Alfred smiled looking up at the older nation. England looked down at him with a serious expression on his face. Alfred could tell he wasn't happy. "Is there something wrong?"

"You don't know?" England said eyeing him. Alfred looked down at his rabbit he knew why England came. England sighed, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Alfred asked trying not to look England in the eyes. He didn't want to get his friend in trouble. England continued to frown.

"Alfred." England said with a stern voice causing Alfred to hug tighter on to his bunny. He knew England was upset and he would be in trouble if he didn't tell. "I will ask one more time, where is she?"

Alfred hesitated, he didn't want to tell but if he didn't England would be made at him. He took a deep breath and quietly answered England's question.

"She's in Boston."

* * *

Massachusetts walked out of the forest, she had spent all day climbing trees. She had climbed over ten trees, a new personal record. She had also discovered two new bird nest, a rabbit hole and unfortunately an anthill. Today was going great nothing could ruin it.

"Massachusetts!"

Bloody hell not him. She put on a fake smile and turned to face the angry Englishman.

"Oh Mr. England what a wonderful surprise. I'm so happy to see you."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, your here to apologies for shooting my people." she knew she had just set him off but she didn't care. Lately he had been pissing her off actually he had been pissing everyone off. Even Alfred though he would never admit it.

"Don't act so innocent. I get word that some colonist were throwing stones and provoking my soldiers. Then I'm told that there going to be put on trial for murder." He took a deep breath "Let me guess you were one of the people provoking them."

"Hey if you had just kept them in Britain then they wouldn't have been hit now would they."

"They were here to protect you."

"They were only here to enforce your unjust laws. They weren't protecting anyone."

"Look I don't like leaving Britain just because you decide to act out."

"Maybe you should just stay there that would make everyone happy." she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she put her best smile back on.

"That brings up another point you colonies have really lost your manners. Also You no longer care about your appearance, I mean look at you your filthy. You shouldn't play in the woods. This just proves I've been to relaxed with all of you." he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm going back to Britain and I expect no more problems from you understand." Massachusetts looked down.

"Yes sir." As soon as England was out of sight Massachusetts turned to face the forest.

"Alright come out Alfred I know your there." Alfred slowly came out from hiding be hide a tree.

"I'm sorry Mass but I had to tell him he was really upset and I didn't want him to get angrier."

"I told you Alfred he's not like us he's different, we're different. He doesn't care about us he only cares about him self."

"Mass I don't think..."

"I'm going home we can play when you come to your senses. But here is some advice watch him and you'll see how different he really is." She ran back to the town leaving Alfred.

He stood there thinking. She was wrong there's no way she could be right. Arthur did care about them, he was his brother or that what he said. He felt confused apart of him didn't want to believe it but could she be right...?

* * *

**AN: It's not very good but the next chapter will be better. Also I'm not going in any order. As for updates I'll try to update as often as I can. Check my profile for more info about updates. **


	2. Louisiana Purchase part 1

**AN: This is just part one because I want to know if you guys want me to write only in English or with the French. I hope you enjoy! Go to the bottom for translations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

"How much more do we have to walk?" New York complained as they trudged through bushes.

"Not far, I asked them to meet us halfway." Delaware said leading the way.

"Wait, so you already met them?"

"Huh, no, I just sent them a letter telling them where to meet us."

"As anyone else noticed there is man following us?" New Hampshire whispered.

"Really, where?"

"Don't turn around!"

"Oh, that guy, yeah I asked him to come." Virginia said without looking back.

"Well who is he?"

"His name is Ronald, I think."

"Think?"

"It's something that starts with a R."

"Why is he here?"

"He's a translator. I don't think any of them know any English."

"REALLY!" North Carolina's eyes grew wide. The states began to whisper and chat about how this was going to play out. Delaware and Virginia isolated themselves from the group and walked in silence.

* * *

Everyone was nervous. Today was the day they were supposed to meet thirty of the states who were going to tell them what their new life would be like. It had been two months since the Louisiana Purchase, it seemed like everything was changing so fast for them.

They all waited for the others to arrive, each passing the time in their own unique ways. The girls were talking in one group and the guys were spread out most by them self. The two Dakotas were sitting under a tree complaining.

"Je m'ennuie. J'ai faim. Je suis fatigué. J'ai soif. J'ai faim. Je suis fatigué. Je m'ennuie-"* They both said simultaneously. Sitting on a rock not too far from them was Montana who was getting annoyed.

"SHUT UP! Vous deux sont tellement ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne pas vous faire quelque chose de productif?"

"Vous n'êtes pas le patron de nous."

"Calmez-vous tous, vous faites plus nerveux que moi, je le suis déjà." Wyoming said as he passed back and forth.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison, c'est stupide. Pourquoi avons-nous besoin pour y répondre?" The girls now joined in on the complaining. Louis sighed, if this kept on he would surely get a headache.

"Calme, il sonne comme ils sont presque là. Tout le monde se rapprocher." They all moved close to Louis as they heard the bushes rustle in front of them. Nothing could prepare them for what would happen next.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it, part two coming soon. Read and review. Historical facts will be up with the next chapter. Also translations done with Google translate so they may be a bit off. (we all know how reliable Google translate is.)**

**Translations in order:**

*"I'm bored. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm bored-"

"SHUT UP! You two are so annoying. Why don't you do something productive?"

"You're not the boss of us"

"Calm down all of you, you're making me more nervous than I already am."

"I want to go home, this is stupid. Why do we need to meet them?"

"Quiet, it sounds like they're almost here. Everyone get close."


End file.
